


Sometimes

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Drabble or ficlet; Mrs. Lovett’s POV.





	Sometimes

Title: Sometimes  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Summary: Drabble or ficlet; Mrs. Lovett’s POV.  
AN: I’m just trying something new. This is my first Sweeney Todd fanfic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Sweeney Todd nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
Rating: K+

Sometimes  
Sometimes I lie awake thinking. Sometimes I can’t help but wonder if I’m doing the right thing by helping Mr. Todd.

I love him. At least, I love the man he used to be. Before he was sent away for a crime he didn’t comment.

He was a gentleman, a good man, a loving husband, and father. He was truly the best man I have ever known.

Now, he is nothing like he once was. He’s cold, distant. No longer romantic and kind. He can’t see past his own selfishness, his revenge for the crimes committed against his family.

Benjamin Barker, now Sweeney Todd is violent. He kills whoever gets in his way. Maybe, someday me. Maybe that is why I help him.

Maybe I don’t love him anymore. Maybe, I’m just trying to survive his rage.  
END


End file.
